Hija de lo Prohibido
by yunypotter19
Summary: El amor más bello, la traición más baja, los celos más descontrolados, darán pie a una pequeña vida arrastrada al sufrimiento. Una a niña nacida en pecado y abandonada. Un muchacho que no termina de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Y una piedra que logrará entrelazar los destinos de ambos embarcándolos en una aventura que pondrá a prueba todo lo que los rodea. Sumary compl dentro
1. Prologo

_Y cómo no, aquí yo una vez más, la razón es simple, una nueva y alocada historia, Angie (Angelina Arteaga) ya la conoce jejeje. Ella me ha animado a subirla._

_Espero que merezca la pena y os guste la misma. La idea se me ocurrió tras leer un Fic con una temática parecida, Se llama__** Destinados al Secreto; su autora es anita675.**_

_Si alguien ya lo leyó pues la idea inicial es algo parecida, pero debe ser en lo único que se parece el fic, realmente no terminé de leerlo, pero ciertamente creo que no se parecerá mucho que digamos._

_Espero lo disfrutéis, la verdad sea dicha, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, ni si será largo o corto, solo comencé a escribirlo porque la idea no me dejaba escribir nada más._

_Hasta que no plasmé todo lo que tenía en mente en el ordenador, no me dejó centrarme en otra cosa, espero que merezca la pena y no deseen asesinarme por enfrascarme en otra historia aparte de las que ya tengo._

_En fin, os dejo la sinopsis, el prólogo y el primer capítulo;_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Bueno, evidentemente ni los personajes, ni el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia son míos. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, que nos dio una pequeña visión de ese fantástico mundo haciéndolo algo más real._

_La única que me pertenece es Haydee, espero que os guste su existencia ;)_

_**Advertencia: **__**Dos cositas importantes;**_

_**Primera;**__** si estás aquí, es porque sentiste curiosidad, tal vez ni te fijaste en la parte de abajo, como muchas veces pasa, pero esta historia será un Harmony, soy 100% desilusional, hay gente a la que le han gustado mis historias pese a no ser devotos de esta pareja.**_

_**Te invito a que la leas si así lo deseas, lo único que te pido, es que si deseas dejar tú opinión negativa, lo hagas con el mismo respeto que yo te hablo.**_

_**Segundo aviso;**__** Según tengo entendido, J.K. Rowling, dijo que una vez que Harry mató a Voldemort (si es que se puede decir que realmente lo mató él), dejó de poder hablar parsel, bien, para esta historia, ese dato lo voy a quitar.**_

_**Para mí ese poder en particular seguirá en activo, y además se podrá heredar como bien veréis en la historia.**_

_**Si seguís aquí, es porque habéis deseado darle una oportunidad, espero que os merezca la pena y sobre todo me deis vuestra más sincera opinión al respecto, vuestros Reviews, son lo que consiguen que nuestra imaginación siga viva y con cada uno de ellos la aviváis aún más.**_

_**Ahora sí, disfrutad de esta nueva historia ;)**_

_**Hija de lo prohibido:**_

_**Sinopsis:**_

_Todos cometemos errores que pueden tener graves consecuencias, pero hay algunos que no tienen perdón._

_El amor más bello, la traición más baja, los celos más descontrolados, darán pie a una pequeña vida arrastrada al sufrimiento._

_Una historia sobre una niña nacida en pecado y abandonada a la soledad más absoluta._

_Un muchacho que no termina de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, bajo la sombra del héroe que su padre fue._

_Y una piedra que logrará entrelazar los destinos de ambos embarcándolos en una aventura que pondrá a prueba todo lo que los rodea._

_**Prologo:**_

_Era noche cerrada, no se podía distinguir mucho a su alrededor, solo una iglesia al fondo._

_Sintió que lo que cargaba en sus brazos se revolvía con pereza, se separó un poco y lo observó. No pudo sonreír, y tan solo dos lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron sus ojos._

_Cogió la pulsera que había robado del joyero de ella y que sabía que iba a regalar a esta y la colocó entre la manta que envolvía el pequeño cuerpo._

_Todo el mundo pensaría que era un desalmado, un patán, y sin duda un indeseable, pero nadie lo comprendería._

_¿Cómo hacerlo si no habían experimentado lo que él?_

_Pero eso ya no tenía importancia, caminó hacia la puerta de la iglesia muggle con cautela, y se sorprendió al ver que ya había una pequeña cesta y otro bebe en la misma._

_Podría dejarlo allí, incluso no dejar la pulsera y nadie, nunca, jamás, sabría de su existencia. Estuvo tentado a ello, pero en el último momento, un pequeño rastro de culpabilidad lo sobrecogió._

_La iba a abandonar allí, al amparo de los muggles, ni siquiera sabía si sobrevivía, y además, no había nada en esa pulsera que delatara su naturaleza._

_Con cuidado, pues por mucho que la odiara no dejaba de ser una criatura, la depositó en la cesta, la miró por unos instantes y se incorporó, ella aprovechó ese instante para abrir sus pequeños ojitos._

_Y eso borró todo rastro de culpabilidad en él, un odio casi enfermizo lo sobrecogió, apretó furioso los puños y la fulminó con sus ojos azules:_

—_Nunca los tendrás, del mismo modo que ellos jamás te tendrán a ti. Ese es mi castigo para ellos._


	2. Unos extraños de visita

_**Hija de lo prohibido:**_

_**Unos extraños de visita:**_

Haydee Lilian Evans, se encontraba mirando con sus ojos verdes un fragmento de pergamino viejo y gastado del uso. Lo había encontrado oculto en la pulsera que le había pertenecido desde que nació.

Una pulsera que era lo único que conservaba de quien fuera su familia, una familia a la que nunca había conocido, pues se había criado en un orfanato.

Era el día de su cumpleaños 27 de abril del año 2018, cumplía once años y se encontraba sola en su habitación, pues sus otras compañeras no estaban, se habían marchado a clase.

Ella, por otra parte había pasado una noche infernal, con sueños extraños, en los que veía a un hombre que la miraba con desprecio y odio, impreso en sus ojos azules.

Contaba con el cabello pelirrojo, y ella sintió un escalofrío, pues temía que ese hombre fuera su propio padre, una memoria que se había grabado en su mente del día de su nacimiento.

¿Por qué sospechaba que podía tratarse de su padre?, era sencillo, ella tenía con el cabello rojo también, de rizos insufribles y totalmente indomables. Así que no era difícil hacer suposiciones al respecto.

Pero quizás esa mirada no era la que más la había asustado, había otra cosa, algo que le había helado la sangre, había un muchacho, uno que contaba con sus mismos ojos verdes, con cabello negro alborotado y que vestía extrañamente pues tenía una especie de túnica negra. No parecía ser mucho mayor que ella, él caminaba por un bosque bastante frondoso y oscuro, un bosque que le había dado escalofríos desde un comienzo.

El chico caminaba con cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido, era evidente el miedo que sentía, no obstante se hacía el valiente, no comprendía del todo porqué ese chico pretendía ser un héroe, pero era como si fuera más un deber, o quizás una obligación.

Había sido su compañera de viaje, y había experimentado en su propio cuerpo el miedo que él sentía, incluso había gritado a la par que él, cuando una araña, que juraba medía dos metros de altura había aparecido ante el chico con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

Este más nervioso que seguro de sí mismo había cogido un palo que ella supuso había cogido del suelo, creyó en un principio que el joven lo tiraría o intentaría golpear a la araña, pero en lugar de eso, lo que este hizo fue gritar alto y claro:

— Aracne eximen.

Para su completa sorpresa u horror, un rayo impactó en la araña y esta huyó rápidamente. El chico se puso en pie rápidamente y buscó algo por el suelo, cualquier cosa.

Una piedra negra, engarzada en un anillo, llamó la atención del chico, entre extrañado y curioso, alargó su mano y cogió el objeto.

Un murmullo se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas y no dudó en comenzar a correr, era rápido, bastante rápido a decir verdad. Cuando llegó a un claro el chico cayó al suelo de rodillas agradeciendo a ¿Merlín?, el estar a salvo, cuando el chico levantó la mirada, ella lo imitó, ante sus ojos un enorme castillo de cuento de hadas se alzaba orgulloso y fascinante.

Y ahí había terminado su sueño, debido a que la habían despertado sus compañeras, Alana, su mejor amiga, le había dicho que hablaría con la tutora, la señorita Lucy Olsen para que no la obligaran a asistir a clase.

Ella agradeció la acción de su amiga y le sonrió de medio lado, realmente agradecía el que ella la librase de asistir a clases ese día, pues sus sueños habían sido muy vividos.

Haydee se había levantado de la cama cerca de las once de la mañana y tras vestirse y decidir bajar a las cocinas para comer algo, (si es que la señora Hoock se lo permitía), se había encontrado con que un extraño ruido invadía su habitación, al buscar de dónde provenía el mismo descubrió que salía de su pulsera de mano, levantó la misma para verla de cerca y como de la nada se escuchó un pequeño clip.

Ese pequeño sonido hizo que su corazón se detuviera unos segundos, pues desde que tenía uso de razón, ella e incluso sus compañeras, y alguna que otra profesora, habían intentado, sin éxito alguno, abrir esa pulsera, y ahora, de la nada, el seguro parecía haber decidido ceder.

Sintiéndose muy curiosa se acercó a su cama y con la respiración acelerada observó la pulsera, ¿qué había en ese pequeño compartimento?, ¿sería una pequeña foto como sucedía con los colgantes de algunas de sus compañeras?, ¿podría ser una foto de su madre?

De repente se sintió nerviosa, ¿quería descubrirlo realmente?, ¿de qué le serviría ver una foto de la mujer que la había abandonado a su suerte?

Un repentino odio la asaltó de regreso, no era la primera vez que se sentía así, muchas otras veces le había sucedido, sobre todo cada vez que soñaba con la mirada de su padre.

¿Por qué ese hombre la odiaba incluso antes de conocerla?, ¿Por qué ella se sentía culpable por ello?

Negó con fuerza, no debía pensar esas cosas, le habían enseñado que odiar o guardar rencor a alguien no era bueno y no debía permitir que eso la embargara. Ella quería creer que sus padres habían tenido una buena razón, que esa mirada por parte de ese pelirrojo, no era dirigirá realmente a ella.

Y que si tenía esa pulsera era únicamente porque sus padres sí la amaban, no obstante estaba esa espinita clavada en su interior.

Volvió a negar, no era momento para pensar en aquello, ahora lo importante era otra cuestión, ¿abría ese compartimento o no?, ¿desde cuándo ella era tan indecisa para algo? Mordiéndose el labio inferior se decidió, que fuera lo que dios, o Merlín (como había dicho el chico de su sueño), quisiese.

Cuando abrió el mismo se encontró con el trozo de pergamino que sujetaba ahora, y solo rezaban unas pocas palabras en él.

"_Te amé, Te amo y Te amaré siempre. __**H**__. Lilian Evans._"

Frunció el ceño al leer ese mensaje, y seguidamente se percató de un detalle, la H. estaba escrita en tinta diferente y más importante, la letra era completamente distinta, más sutil y fina, el resto del mensaje parecía ya borroso, y la escritura más osca.

Al girar el pequeño trozo de papel, descubrió un pequeño dibujo, una especie de esfera con alas, en el centro de la esfera había dos letras grabadas, J.P.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?, se sintió tremendamente decepcionada, pues ahora seguía exactamente igual de frustrada y sin respuestas que antes, exceptuando quizás una cosa, que quien le hubiese entregado esa pulsera, quizás sí la amase.

— Haydee, ¿estás despierta?

Escuchó que decían desde detrás de la puerta, ella guardó rápidamente el trozo de pergamino en su lugar y cerró el compartimento de la pulsera:

— Sí, ahora mismo salgo.

— Sí, sería bueno que lo hicieras, han venido a visitarte.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, ¿visitarla, a ella?, sintió un repentino temor, la última visita que había recibido fue cuando tenía ocho años, había venido una pareja a adoptarla, digamos que el resultado no fue muy bueno. Exactamente como las veces anteriores.

En la casa habían pasado algunas cosas extrañas, y la pareja decía que era culpa de ella, por ello la habían devuelto al orfanato, su tutora, la señorita Olsen se había enfurecido, pues decía que no comprendía como podía existir gente que quisiera deshacerse de ella.

Ella ya tenía cuatro parejas que habían decidido que no era apta para ser una buena hija, sin contar a sus verdaderos padres, lo que harían cinco parejas, desde ese momento no había podido evitar preguntarse una y otra vez qué había mal en ella que todo el que se le acercaba la alejaba.

La única constante había sido la señorita Olsen, y ella se lamentaba de no poder acogerla como su propia hija por no estar casada.

Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con los ojos negros y siempre afectuosos de la señorita Olsen.

— Vamos, nos esperan en el despacho de la rectora.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Ella sonrió de medio lado:

— Son dos hombres bastante curiosos, aseguran que deben hablar contigo de cosas muy importantes, y también con la rectora.

¿Dos hombres?, ¿qué podían querer dos hombres de ella?

— Parecen bastante simpáticos, uno de ellos asegura ser profesor, el otro dice que viene de acompañante, no deben llegar a los cuarenta años, y parecen ser muy simpáticos.

Le comunicó ella divertida mientras se acercaban a la dirección, una vez en la puerta esta llamó, se escuchó la voz de la rectora y la señorita Olsen abrió la puerta sin más.

— Aquí está Haydee.

Declaró ella, la directora la recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro, los hombres se giraron a mirarla, en el rostro de ambos estaba plasmada una sonrisa amable y tal y como su tutora le había dicho, ninguno parecía ser muy mayor.

No pudo evitar responder a su sonrisa, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente:

— Hola Haydee, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y soy profesor de Hogwarts, he venido para informarte de que a partir del uno de Septiembre entrarás a formar parte de nuestro prestigioso colegio si es tú deseo, pues cuentas con una plaza.

¿Hogwarts?, en su vida había escuchado nombrar ese colegio, además, ella estaba muy a gusto en su actual colegio, no quería dejar a Alana ni a ninguno de sus otros amigos.

Su cara debió decirlo todo porque Neville, le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva y apartándose un poco de ella le mostró una silla:

— ¿Serías tan amable de escucharme solo unos instantes?, estoy seguro de que cambiarás de idea cuando te haya hablado de nuestra escuela. Te aseguro que allí te sentirás en casa.

Sintió un escalofrío, odiaba esas palabras, te sentirás en casa, no, definitivamente no le agradaba nada de todo aquello, aun así, se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían, al pasar cerca del otro hombre sintió un escalofrío, contaba con el cabello rojo y si no veía mal, le faltaba un trozo de oreja, la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, al darse cuenta de que lo miraba, él le devolvió la mirada acentuando más su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella respondió a su sonrisa, no supo el motivo pero le agradaba ese pelirrojo en cuestión.

La directora y la señorita Olsen intercambiaron unas palabras con el profesor y ella se sorprendió al ver que ambas salían del despacho y la dejaban sola con ambos hombres. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa:

— Bien, ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar con más calma. –sonrió de nuevo el profesor: — Como te dije me llamo Neville y pertenezco al profesorado de Hogwarts, soy profesor de herbología, y me ha tocado a mí venir a darte esta fantástica noticia.

— No sabría yo decir cuan fantástica es. A no ser que seas de esas chicas que le encantan el colegio y aprender infinidad de cosas, en cual caso será todo un parque de diversiones para ti.

Escuchó que interrumpía el pelirrojo, ella lo miró unos instantes: — Por cierto me llamo George, George Weasley, aquí mi amigo es muy lento y se ha olvidado de presentarnos, ¿cuál es tú nombre?

— Haydee Evans.

Dijo sin más, él asintió:

— Bien, como iba diciendo, confío ciegamente en que lo que te vamos a contar será algo que te hará mucha ilusión, pero para que la cosa vaya bien, necesito que tú estés abierta a lo que te vamos a contar y no te cierres, ni nos creas locos.

— Estás asustando a la Haydee, Neville. — Sentenció George divertido, y era verdad, ¿de qué iba todo eso? :— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto?

— O cállate ya George, ¿por qué has venido?, esto ya es suficientemente difícil sin tenerte cerca con tus irónicos comentarios. Además, es la primera vez que hago esto, ya le dije a McGonagall que no era buena idea dejarme esto a mí, pero esa mujer no atiende a razones.

— McGonagall es la directora de Hogwarts.

Aclaró George con indiferencia, ella asintió a sus palabras, y Neville suspiró:

— Como iba diciendo, el colegio al que pertenecemos no es un colegio cualquiera, y no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que has conocido hasta ahora, es un mundo completamente diferente, pero es tu mundo Haydee, al que perteneces desde tu nacimiento.

Esas palabras la hicieron mirar al tipo ante ella, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

— Hogwarts es una escuela de magia y hechicería, y solo magos y brujas pueden asistir a ella. Y tú Haydee, eres una de los nuestros.

Se quedó congelada, miró a uno y a otro y no pudo contenerse, rompió a reír como loca:

— O venga ya, ¿esto es una broma?, ¿de quién ha sido la idea?, Alana, seguro, pero la directora y la señorita Olsen no habrían accedido a esto.

Neville suspiró:

— No es una broma Haydee, realmente te estoy diciendo la verdad, perteneces al mundo mágico y como acabas de cumplir tus once años, debes incorporarte a uno de los colegios de magia. Hogwarts es el que te pertenece porque vives en Inglaterra.

— Usted está loco, ¿lo está verdad? –inquirió mirando a George, este sonrió de medio lado:

— La mayor parte del tiempo diría que sí, pero ahora mismo dice la verdad Haydee, somos magos, y tú eres bruja, o lo serás, cuando te hayas graduado en Hogwarts.

— Eso es absurdo, es impo…

— ¿Nunca has hecho algo que no puedas explicar?, romper un cristal cuando estás enfadada sin haber tirado nada contra él, volear algo, hacer que algo arda, no sé, cualquier cosa que no tenga sentido para ti.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, y tragó seco:

— Por tu expresión veo que así es. Bien, pues eso se debe a que eres una bruja y tú poder mágico se manifiesta de esa forma, en cuanto lo controles con tu varita todo será más sencillo y maravilloso.

— ¿Varita?

Preguntó perdida, Neville sacó un palo de entre sus ropas y se lo mostró, abrió los ojos sorprendida:

— Es como la de mi sueño.

— ¿Sueño?

Preguntó Neville extrañado, ella negó, no quería creer en nada de eso, pero ese palo se parecía mucho al que había utilizado el chico en su sueño.

— Será mejor que le mostremos algún hechizo, algo que la haga creer, dime Haydee, ¿hay algo que desees?

Ella frunció el ceño, por desear, había mucho que deseaba, pero soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió:

— Un conejo.

George rompió a reír, y Neville suspiró agotado:

— Me temo que se ha olvidado la chistera en casa, Haydee.

Inquirió George divertido, Neville alzó su varita y apuntó hacía la mesa de la directora, de la nada y para su total sorpresa un conejo blanco se apareció en el lugar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió hasta el conejo, en cuanto sintió el pelaje bajo su mano comprendió que era real.

— Es increíble.

— Pues eso no es nada comparado a lo que puedes llegar a hacer, Haydee, si aceptas entrar en Hogwarts aprenderás infinidad de hechizos, pociones, verás animales que siempre creíste inexistentes, y plantas que nunca antes habías visto. Conocerás el mundo al que perteneces y estoy convencido de que te encantará.

Ella los miró de regreso sin terminar de creerse todo aquello, Neville sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre y se lo entregó, ella lo cogió y lo miró.

Era pergamino, todo eso estaba hecho con pergamino, como el trozo de papel que había en su pulsera, ¿era posible que sus padres fueran de ese mundo que describía ese hombre?

— ¿Eso significa que mis padres eran también brujos?

Neville y George se miraron unos instantes:

— No necesariamente Haydee.

Haydee se mordió el labio inferior unos instantes y seguidamente asintió, abrió el sobre y revisó lo que había en su interior. Se sorprendió del contenido de la carta hasta tal punto que se sintió mareada. ¿Un caldero de peltre qué?, ¿Una varita?, ¿Un libro de historia de la magia?

Había un montón de ingredientes y un centenar de cosas más, algo que sin duda no tenía ni idea de donde conseguirlas.

— Esto es…

— Aburrido lo sé, pero tranquila, verás que cuando vayas a comprar esas cosas encontrarás algunas tiendas más mucho más divertidas.

George le guiñó un ojo de nuevo:

— Iba a decir que no sé cómo conseguir estás cosas, además, no tengo dinero, ¿cómo lo voy a comprar todo?

De nuevo Neville y George intercambiaron una mirada:

— Eso ya lo resolveremos, de momento no te preocupes de ello, ahora tengo que hablarte sobre un asunto en particular, escucha Haydee, nadie puede saber sobre este asunto, ¿vale?, es un secreto y nadie puede saberlo.

El mundo muggle se volvería completamente loco si se enterara de nuestra existencia así que tienes que prometer que no hablarás a nadie de este asunto. Debes ocultar esa carta y cuando hayas comprado todo, ocultarlo también.

— ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada a nadie?

— Porque sería muy peligroso, los muggles son gente intolerante y el saber de la existencia de otro mundo diferente al de ellos podría suponer un grave problema, ¿comprendes?, en la escuela entenderás todo mejor, pero de momento tienes que prometer que no dirás nada de nada.

Ella asintió rápidamente y Neville sonrió:

— Bueno pues dicho todo esto, lo mejor es que nos marchemos ya de aquí, vendré otro día para ayudarte a comprar tus cosas, sino vengo yo, vendrá otro representante de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió:

— Enhorabuena Haydee y cuando te lleven al callejón Diagon, asegúrate de preguntar por la tienda "_Sortilegios Weasley",_ es mía y suelo estar todo el tiempo, sino yo, mi hermano menor Ron, de todas formas, di quien eres, dejaré dicho que me avisen cuando llegues, este de aquí se encargará de enseñarte en Hogwarts el aburrido mundo mágico, de mi mano correrá enseñarte la parte divertida del asunto.

Ella sonrió a sus palabras mientras Neville negaba.

Ellos se marcharon unos instantes después y el resto del día pasó para ella como si una especie de neblina lo hubiese cubierto todo. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese curioso dúo le habían dicho, lo mejor del asunto es que le habían permitido quedarse con el conejo que Neville había aparecido.

Decían que sería su regalo de cumpleaños, el único, exceptuando quizás la pulsera hecha a mano y con macarrones que le había regalado Alana y que ahora descansaba en su mano izquierda.

Su noche fue incluso más curiosa que la anterior y por sorprendente que pareciera, el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes volvió a aparecer en su sueño.

En este se dedicaba a defenderse de varios tipos que se metían con él, tras una pequeña riña desigual, apareció de la nada una mujer mayor, llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un moño apretado, vestía una túnica verde hoja y estaba furiosa:

— Estáis todos castigados, este comportamiento no está permitido bajo los muros de Hogwarts. Tienen retención durante las próximas tres semanas ya se pondrá en contacto con ustedes el representante de su casa.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado la profesora miró al chico de ojos verdes:

— No puede seguir con esto joven Potter, si ven que no actúa, nunca se cansarán.

— No quiero ser como James, mi padre no se parece a él.

La mujer suspiró:

— Es cierto que el señor Potter no se comportaba como tú hermano, pero créeme, viene de tu abuelo, de todas formas, el señor Potter tampoco se dejaba pisotear, no era un abusón, pero tampoco se amedrentaba ante el peligro.

El muchacho suspiró:

— Lo sé profesora McGonagall, sé todo lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer, por algo es jefe de aurores ahora, es solo que no quiero tener problemas, ya ha sido bastante con quedar en Slytherin, James no me habla por ello.

— El señorito James Potter está actuando de manera inmadura y estúpida, no le haga caso, ¿qué dicen sus padres al respecto?

— Mi padre está furioso con James, dice que no puede parecerse tanto al tío Ron en ciertos aspectos. Mi madre le regañó en las vacaciones, pero al final mis padres terminaron peleando por esto, así que preferí no decir nada al respecto.

La profesora McGonagall había fruncido el ceño y parecía molesta, seguidamente dijo:

— ¿Y qué hay de sus tíos?

Él la miró unos instantes:

— Mi tía Hermione está de acuerdo con mi padre, dice que la casa a la que pertenecemos no es nada, que solo son estupideces y que no debo hacer caso, el tío Ron, él, dice que un Potter que se precie debía haberse negado a asistir a Slytherin.

— El señor Weasley es idiota, no le tenga en cuenta.

— No, si lo sé, él luego dijo que estaba bromeando, que era solo por fastidiar, pero mi tía y mi padre estaban furiosos con él, también mi madre.

— Muy bien que hicieron. En fin, le aconsejo que intente alejarse de todos esos y procure hacerse respetar.

— Lo haré profesora McGonagall.

— Bien, ahora vaya a su sala común, el toque de queda está por llegar.

Él asintió y echó a correr, corrió por infinidad de pasillos hasta que llegó a un lugar oscuro, tras un buen rato de caminata, este dijo unas extrañas palabras y la pared se abrió para él.

Ingresó en una sala que estaba adornada con verdes y plateados por todas partes, era una sala algo fría, pero tenía un encanto particular. En la parte frontal había una chimenea y sobre esta se encontraba un estandarte, en él estaba dibujada una serpiente.

Ella sintió un pequeño destello de alegría, pese a que el muchacho sintió uno de temor. Dejó de mirar el estandarte y corrió hasta su habitación. Una vez en la misma, él, rebuscó en el cajón de su mesita, allí se encontraba el anillo que había recuperado del bosque.

Este lo miraba de forma curiosa, se dejó caer en la cama observando el mismo, especialmente el dibujo que había en él, pues por lo visto le sonaba conocido de algo.

— ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?

Se interrogó a sí mismo el chico, de repente se incorporó de la cama y sonrió ampliamente:

— En el libro de cuentos de la tía Hermione.

Ese descubrimiento pareció dejarlo satisfecho, pues volvió a esconder el anillo en su lugar y seguidamente se dispuso a cambiarse e irse a dormir.

Las semanas pasaron sin nada que recalcar de las mismas, exceptuando que se había dedicado a intentar hacer todo lo que ellos habían sugerido que quizás había hecho en alguna ocasión.

Pero por más que lo intentó no consiguió mucho, cada noche y a oscuras repasaba la carta que le habían entregado, cuando las semanas dieron paso a meses, se sintió defraudada, ¿era posible que todo aquello hubiese sido mentira? ¿Qué en verdad todo se tratase de una burla hacía ella?

A principios del mes de Agosto, segura de que todo aquello no era enserio y enfadada por habérselo creído se fue sola a un lado del jardín y prendió fuego a la carta, ¿cómo podía existir gente tan miserable como para burlarse así de una niña?

— ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien por ahí?

Al escuchar una voz seseante cerca de donde ella estaba se asustó, miró como la carta se quemaba e intentó apagar el fuego pisando el mismo.

Pero este no se apagó, temerosa de que se acercara alguien saltó sobre la misma y al final se extinguió, intentó recoger todas las cenizas y lo poco que quedaba de la carta antes de que alguien apareciera, estaba tan entretenida en eso que no se percató de que algo reptaba a su lado.

Cuando le rozó la mano algo escamoso se alejó y miró lo que era, para descubrir a una pequeña serpiente. ¿De dónde había salido esta?

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente:

— Pues sí que había alguien.

Sintió un respingón cuando la serpiente fijó sus ojos en ella, la respiración de Haydee se ralentizó mientras observaba a la serpiente:

— ¿Por qué me mira así?

Era como siempre, una especie de siseo, desde niña había podido escucharlo, pero desde el año anterior podía entender ya cada siseo como si fuesen palabras. Cuando los tipos esos habían aparecido creyó que ya había encontrado una solución a el porqué ella podía entender a las serpientes, pero ahora volvía a sentir el miedo inicial, la alegría que la había invadido cuando creyó que al fin había una explicación y que si encima ese animal era el estandarte de una de las casas de Hogwarts significaba que debía ser bueno ese don, se había esfumado.

La serpiente comenzó a reptar hacía ella, pero Haydee negó:

— No, detente, solo te miro porque no me esperaba verte aquí.

La serpiente se detuvo en el acto mirándola extrañada, y ¿con curiosidad?, ¿cómo demonios podía ella saber lo que ese reptil parecía sentir?

— ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?

Había una especie de tono jubiloso en los siseos, y ella asintió, la serpiente se alzó un poco y pareció danzar contenta.

— Eso es estupendo.

La alegría que la serpiente mostró la hizo sentirse reconfortada por algún motivo y lentamente se acercó a ella:

— ¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien antes?

Preguntó Haydee curiosa, la serpiente negó:

— No, es la primera vez que encuentro un humano que pueda entenderme.

— ¿Ni siquiera con un mago?

Cuestionó Haydee, la serpiente la miró ladeando la cabeza:

— Tú eres una ¿no?, así que técnicamente sí.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se encontró asistiendo al jardín todos los días para llevarle algo de comer a la serpiente y tener algunas amenas charlas con ella. Alana había comenzado a pensar que ella se había vuelto loca, pero como hasta ella misma se había planteado esa posibilidad, prefirió no comentarle nada sobre aquellos hombres o sobre su nueva amiga Septi, como ella la había llamado.


End file.
